


It all started with a guitar

by boyvender



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cars, Cute, Disney, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pining, Pixar, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: Lightning had heard Jackson play his bass guitar many times.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen & Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	It all started with a guitar

Lightning had heard Jackson play his bass guitar many times.

When he caught him playing it in the schools' music room.

Or at the end of that party where Cruz had passed out and Lightning couldn't wake her up, they had to spend the night there and the house just happened to be Jacksons.

Lightning and Jackson ended up being the last two people awake and that was the first time Jackson actually played a song for him, no creepy secret listening.

That was also the day Lightning fell in love with him.

After that night, things changed. Lightning started to spend more time with the other and you could say Jackson was falling in love too.

Like Cruz had told Lightning, ‘’He’s giving you the love eyes, buddy.’’

The pining went on for a while, both in love but too oblivious. 

A Thursday night, the sun was going down and the summer breeze started to feel cold. 

Just Lightning and Jackson, sitting in the middle of the football field. It was nice and quiet. 

Jackson took out his bass guitar and softly placed his fingers on it.

Lightning was following his every move, noticing even the smallest details.

And then he played the most beautiful tune that Lightning had ever heard. 

He recognized the song, Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.

What made things worse for McQueen was that Jackson started to sing.

‘’ All I am is a man.’’

His voice was deep but soft, it sent shivers down Lightnings spine.

He couldn’t even say anything, he just listened. Looking at Jackson like he was the most beautiful thing God had ever created.

And to Lightning he was.

‘’I  want the world in my hands. 

I hate the beach.

But I stand in California with my toes in the sand.’’

Lightning just listened. He couldn’t react, he didn’t know what to do.

He followed Jacksons fingers as they moved around the guitar. The sound was charming.

The movements were soft, Jacksons hands looked soft. McQueen wanted to hold them.

Storm continued to sing, saying every word softly, making Lightning melt.

Then he stopped. Lighting first noticed it when he saw his fingers move away from the guitar.

Jackson was staring at him now. His blue-grey eyes focused on Lightning.

He then slowly placed his guitar on the grass and got up.

Lightning did the same.

  
  


Jackson stepped closer to McQueen.

Lightning felt the others' breath, he was screaming inside, his stomach doing flips.

What the hell is Jackson going to do?

‘’You know I used to hate you,’’

_ What? _

‘’I used to hate you...or I thought I hated you. Everyone always seemed to like you, you and your stupid freckles and blonde hair. You were always so nice to everyone, gave them your biggest smile. Your laugh was like honey, sweet. I told myself I hated you.’’

Jackson got even closer to McQueen.

‘’But it was all a lie. After that night at my house, when I played for you, things changed. And we spent more time together and slowly... I guess I kinda fell in love with you.’’

‘’You love me?’’

‘’With all my heart.’’

Jackson placed a hand on Lightnings cheek, his thumb softly caressing it.

Eyes looking into each others, Jackson moved forward, so did Lightning.

The finally kissed.

It was sweet at first, both had wanted this for so long.

The kiss deepened and Lightning slightly moaned.

Jackson moved down to his neck, placing hundreds of kisses.

McQueen pulled his face up again, this time kissing deeper.

God, how long he had wanted this. Finally, getting to kiss him, feel him.

Jackson pulled away.

‘’My place.’’ He looked frustrated, Lightning thought it was hot.

Lightning would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt @Luv4kika!


End file.
